A True Masterthief
by OscarWitt
Summary: The Sly Cooper-story continues! After Sly's headinjury, who knows what will happen next!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Awakening

The darkness dwelled in every corner of Paris streets. The night was clear, and full of life. From the bars and pubs you could hear song, dance, and peoples lives and dreams coming crashing down. The thiefs of Paris were active tonight. This was the night of the yearly policeman ball. The criminials walked freely on Paris streets tonight, as long as they kept away from the opera house. There, the servants of the law danced, laughed, and allowed themselves to forget who they were for a while. Although one of the policemen didn't forget. He never did, and he never would. He was Sly Cooper, Masterthief.

Sly danced. Gracefully he swept his partner over the floor, her dress flying through the air. They danced as one, as if they knew what the other was thinking. And maybe they did. After all,Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox had known each other for a long, long time.

Love starts with quarrell thought Sly. Yeah that was right. All the years he and Carmelita had known eachother he had mostly spent running away from her. She was the law. Societys Law. A law that masterthiefs never can befriend. Thiefs have their own law. Morals, codes. The Coopers only stole from other criminals. Afterall, what was the challenge in stealing from normal people?

Sly remembered. He remembered his upbringing. How his father had taught him The Art. The Art passed in the family. The Coopers, the greatest thiefs in history. Sly remembered the night, the painful night, when his family was slain before his eyes. The night when his adventures began. It was still painful memories.

Memories. Memories he wasn't supposed to have. Everyone thought he had amnesia. That he didn't know his history. They all thought that he believed he was a police. That he was a servant of societys law. Because that was what Carmelita had told him. She had found him, on the beach blown to pieces. He had let her believe that he had amnesia. And she had used the opportunity. Now he was her partner. And soon he would be her Partner.

He did not quite enjoy being a police. Since his gang split up, there were no real criminals to chase. There were no masterthiefs brave enough to hunt on The Coopergangs hunting grounds. And everything was The Coopergangs huntinggrounds today.

It hadn't ended when Sly disappeard. Enough youngsters were inspired. The Coopergang was mystic, hidden in shadows. The Best of the best. And who was to be the new leader? The young thiefs fought to prove themself braver, faster, stronger.  
But Sly had yet to see a thief that understood the moral of the masterthiefs. But they did create some in the shadows the remnants of the gang, his gang, lurked. He would be back. They knew it.

All the light were on Sly and Carmelita. They danced in the center of attention. The eyes of hundred policemen watched Sly. He could feel the hear on the back of hisneck twitch. Old habits die hard, huh? The song ended. Everyone applauded. Sly bowed before Carmelita. Then he went down on one knee. "This is it", he thought.

"-Carmelita Fox, will you marry me?" Sly said as he produced a small diamond ring from a pocket.

Carmelita looked chocked. He had taken her by surprise. Just as he wanted too.

"Yes. Yes I will" She said, as she started to smile.

Sly put the ring on her finger, looked Carmelia straight in her eyes, and grinned.

Then the glassroof shattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ties that bond

He could hear the music. But the music did not manage to move past the fog in Bentleys mind, where he waited on the roof.  
His head was full of memorys. Once there had been music all around. In the old days. He had been the brains behind the Coopergang. They were the best of the best. And they had had such fun! But the music had went silent...

It had been years since he last had seen Sly or any of the other members in the gang. He was still in contact with Penelope, but they were not able too meet, because of fear of being found by the police. Oh how he missed her! She, who was just as smart as him, and she was so beautiful.

Then, one rainy night, it had knocked on his door. Bentley had been mighty surprised. He kept his whereabouts secret and moved quite often. But there, by his door, Sly had stood. Sly always found him. It was as if there was an unbreakable bond between them. They were best friends, and they always would be.

Sly had suggested a plan. A plan to let all of the gang to live happy again. It had been an insane plan. But then again, their plans always were. And it could work.

He placed the explosives around the big glasswindow on the roof. Down on the floor, the dance was almost over. As Bentley just was finished, a helicopter moved in over the operahouse. He could see Murray waving at him. He signalled them, and he saw Murray put on a helmet. The helicopter was almost in level with the window now.

-Soon we will be together again. Bentley said, and pressed a button. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Disapperance

There were glass everywhere. Through the roof a big man slid down a rope. He landed directly in front of Sly and Carmelita.

-At last I've found you Cooper! It's time that you and your thiefing gang died!

A gun was fired. There were screams. A second shot. Carmelita fell to the floor. As the policemen rushed towards them, the big man picked up the bodies, grabbed the rope, and disapperad up through the roof.

That morning, Paris was in sorrow. And the police sent out an signallement for the killer. A big man dressed in what looked like flying gear, big moustaches. Soon he was identified as the criminal Mugshot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Plan

The whole city of Paris was in havoc. Two policeofficers had been kidnapped in front of Paris whole Policeforce. And they had to be saved. Policeofficers were searching at every hideout in town, arresting anyone who could ever had anything to do with criminals. And to find the well known criminal Mugshot, that couldn't possibly be that hard?

Mugshot had been known to quarrel with the Coopergang, and since their popularity amongst the young criminals had grown, Mugshot and his brutes had had to keep an low profile. This was the first sighting of him for months.

As the rain poured down from a dark and ominous sky, Bentley crept in the shadows along an backalley in the lower parts of Montmartre. Well, as good as you can creep in an wheelchair,  
but at least he made an effort. As the rain found it's way down his shirt, he thought about how it had come to this. And being the planner he was, he calculated what do next. They had to follow the plan.

"-The Plan. The Plan is, to disappear. They had been sitting by the old kitchentable at Bentleys hideout at the time. Bentley and Sly. It had been so long since they've met then. -But you know that it's impossible to really disappear Sly. Thieves have been trying to do it for years. They steal alot of money, gets tired of the chase, and try to hide. But somone always find them. How do you propose we "disappear"?

-We become a myth..."

A myth. A myth! That was Sly's plan. Crazy as always. But the more Bentley had thought about it, it could work. The Gang didn't disappear from the planet, just from peoples minds. They had to become something unreal, something untouchable.

And now, the ball was in motion... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Angst

The chopper made it's way through the dark skies above Paris. Carmelita was sleeping deeply with her head resting in Sly's lap. Bentley had just given her a sedative. Sly justified this action in his mind with that it was probably better to take the fight with Carmelita when they weren't high up above Paris streets. It was quite a long fall for a raccoon after all.

Would this really work? Sly was worried. The gang trusted in him, believed in him. And Bentley, despite all his intelligence, did so too. What if he was wrong? What if this plan couldn't, wouldn't work? Then he would just make everything worse. Much, much worse. He would probably even lose Carmelita.

Oh Carmelita. She was so beautiful, sleeping there on his lap. Sure, it was the sedative making her look so peaceful. She would be in a killing mood when she woke up. But still. This was a perfect moment.

The chopper started to go lower and lower. Sly saw the french countryside move past beneath them. Sly chuckled a little. Soon enough the whole french policeforce would be out looking for that clown Mugshot! Murray had done and excellent job playing big and stupid, Sly was really proud of him. But to escape the country they still had things to do.

-Are you ready back there Sly? Bentley asked through the intercom. -You know me Bentley, I was born ready! Sly answered. -Alright, take sleeping beauty adn follow us, we must meet up with the rest of the gang and get out of here.  
We don't have that much time. -Of course. Are you ready with the explosives?  
-If there something I know, it's explosives Sly! -Sorry, sorry...

As Murray landed the chopper just next to an old barn, right out in the middle of the french nowhere, Sly tried to see their escaperoute out there in the darkness. He could just barely make out the shape. As soon as the chopper touched ground, Sly threw Carmelita over his shoulder and ran across the field, away from the chopper and the barn. He looked behind him as he ran and he could see Bentley apting the explosives, and Murray lifting upp Bentley, wheelchair and all, and making a run for it. Gosh, it was incredible what speed Murray could get to when he was threathened to life!

On the other side of the field, hidden i the darkness, an airplane was waiting. Sly could make out a dark shape standing outside the plane. Mostly because the dark shape had a glowing cigarett its mouth.

-So you made it out alive, eeh?  
-Where you hoping something else Dimitri? Sly asked with a big smile on his face. '  
-Oh, no no no! Dearest Sly, I wouldn't want to see you dead for all the gold in the wo... Or well, you know... Dimitri grinned. -I know friend, I know. You're lousy thief after all. -Lousy? This is the finest silkshirt ever stolen!

-Stop with the joking and let's get the hell out of heeeere! Bentley yelled as Murray came running across the field.  
-Right, right! Let's have a take off, yes? Dimitri said, dashing for the cockpit.

As the plane started to take off, the chopper and the barn exploded into a huge mass of fire. The plane shaked a bit, but it was already into nearly enough speed. As the plane took of up into the night sky, Carmelita mumbled in her sleep.

"-I do Sly, I do..." 


End file.
